In the End
by Nasuka
Summary: Satoshi will sein Leben beenden und dafür hat er auch Gründe...


Das ist nun meine vierte FF zu D.N.Angel, aber die Erste, die ich je fertig gebracht und ins Netz gestellt habe. Sie entstand, als es mir mal wieder schlecht ging. Also entschloss ich, etwas sinnvolles (naja, mehr oder weniger...) zu machen und da kam mir die Idee, dies hier zu schreiben. Ich wollte meine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle einbauen, nur wurde das irgendwie nichts. Das ist mal wieder typisch für mich. Ach ja, ich hatte keinen Beta Leser, also entschuldigt bitte meine Rechtschreibfehler, etc. Ich persönlich HASSE diese FF (sie ist irgendwie verwirrend und blöd umschrieben), aber ich will einfach nur wissen, wie das andere sehen. Also würd ich mich über ein Kommentar sehr freuen und Kritik kann ich gut gebrauchen, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann.  
  
In the End  
  
Nun stand er einsam und verlassen auf einem Hügel. Unter ihm brachen sich unzählige Wellen an der steinernen Wand. Es war die stärkste Flut seit langem. Das Wetter spielte dazu passend mit. Der Himmel war tiefgrau, es blitze und donnerte. Es regnete in Stömen und ein starker jedoch warmer Wind bließ über die Stadt hinweg. Der Blauhaarige blickte wie gebannt ins Meer und dachte nach. Verwöhnen lies er sich vom warmen Wind, der durch seine Haare strich und es hörte sich so an, als ob der Wind trauern würde. Der Junge hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich warme Arme um ihn schlingen und ihn fest halten würden, als ob sie ihn daran hindern würden, weiter nach vorn zu gehen. Satoshi fasste es als Einbildung, die durch seine inneren Ängste enstanden, zusammen. Wieder schritt er auf den Rand des Hügels zu.  
  
Warum stand er eigentlich hier? Hatte er den Grund etwa vergessen? Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Er stand hier, weil er am Ende war. Einen anderen Ausweg wusste er nicht mehr, um vor der grausamen Realität, seinem Leben zu fliehen. Kraftlos sank der junge Hikari auf die Knie und schlug mit seinen Fäusten verzweifelt und außer sich vor Wut in den Boden ein. Nach kurzer Zeit schmerzten seine Hände so sehr, dass er es lies und nur noch starr in den grauen Himmel blickte. Dieser war kalt, abweisend und überall. Kei Hiwatari. Dieser Name schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Oh ja, wie sehr er seinen Ziehvater doch hasste. Besonders für das, was er ihm alles antat. Alle, bis auf Daisuke Niwa, dachten, dass Satoshi umgezogen sei und trauerten ihm nach. Doch niemand wusste, dass er von seinem eigenen Ziehvater entführt und Nächte lang missbraucht wurde. Es war jede Nacht das Gleiche: Anfangs machte Herr Hiwatari einen auf freundlich, worauf Satoshi gar nicht erst reagierte, und es endete immer damit, dass der Minister für innere Sicherheit einen zusammengekauerten, verängstigten, äußerlich sowie auch innerlich verletzten 'Sohn' zurück ließ. So ging das ganze drei Monate lang.  
  
Angewiedert schüttelte Satoshi diese grausamen und eckelerregenden Gedanken ab. Wieso? Wieso musste ausgerechnet ihm soetwas passieren? Eigentlich wünschte er niemandem etwas schlechtes, aber er wünschte sich, dass nicht er, sondern jemand anders dies erleiden sollte und zwar sein Peiniger. Aus tiefstem Herzen hasste er diese Person und er würde es auch nicht bereuhen, wenn sein innigster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen wäre. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Eisdämonen, der in ihm hauste. Er bot ihm an, dem Minister das Gleiche anzutun. Mehrere Male erinnerte er seinen jungen Wirten an sein Angebot, doch Satoshi schien diesem auszuweichen, ihn zu ignorieren. Warum nahm er das Angebot an? Etwa deshalb, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass dieser engelsgleiche Dämon eine Gegenleistung dafür anfordern würde? Aber so weit er sich erinnerte, forderte Krad keine an, als er seinem Schützling dabei half, vor seinem Ziehvater zu fliehen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nur noch, dass Krad zu seinem Appartment lief und sich von Satoshi's Körper trennte. Vorsichtig trug der Dämon ihn in sein Schlafzimmer und legte ihn auf das Bett. Sanft strich er seinem Wirt durch die Haare, über die Wange und umsorgte ihn. Dabei empfand Satoshi etwas, was er vorher noch nie fühlte. Oder etwa doch...? Ja! In Niwa's Nähe überkam ihm auch immer dieses wohlig warme Gefühl. Aber es ist schon lange her, dass Satoshi ihn das letzte Mal sah. Aber die Sache mit Krad gab ihm nun zu denken. Langsam erinnerte er sich daran, dass Krad irgendeine Formel sprach, die ihn schnell einschliefen lies. Zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte der blauhaarige Junge ruhig schlafen. Doch als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, hatte er so ein mumiges Gefühl. Er bemerkte nur, dass seine Klamotten zerknittert waren und dass sein Unterleib etwas schmerzte.  
  
Krad hat ihn doch nicht...?! Nein! Das war einfach unmöglich! Der Eisdämon würde ihm sowas doch nie antun, oder...? Verwirrt und nachdenklich starrte Satoshi zu Boden. Warum eigentlich nicht? Krad lies ihn schon oft genug wissen, dass der Junge ihm sehr viel bedeutete. Aber warum musste er gleich zu solchen Mitteln greifen?  
  
Erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken! Es gab etwas, was er unbedingt hinter sich bringen wollte. Langsam stand der Blauhaarige wieder auf und ging weiter auf den Abrung vor sich zu. Die Wellen tobten noch mehr und der Wind, der ihn zuvor noch verwöhnte, bließ ihm kalt entgegen. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob der Wind ihn drängen würde, als ob er das Richtige machen würde. Nun stand sein Entschluss fest. Aber etwas fehlte. Er wollte sein Leben in Gedanken bei Daisuke beenden.  
  
Ja, es gab nicht nur einen Grund, warum er am Ende war. Sein Klassenkamerad und 'Feind' Daisuke Niwa war auch ein Grund. Es fing damit an, dass Satoshi ihn oder besser gesagt sein anderes Ich, Dark Mousy, fangen wollte. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde sein Wille durch den rothaarigen Jungen gebrochen. Mehr Zeit verbrachten die beiden Jungs miteinander und Satoshi fing an, Gefühle für seinen kleinen Freund zu entwickeln. Aber sie waren nicht richtig. Er konnte, durfte und wollte nichts für ihn empfinden. Außerdem schmerzte ihm der Gedanke, dass Niwa niemals seine Gefühle erwiedern konnte, schließlich liebte er doch diese Harada. Diese Liebe zu ihr war der Grund dafür, dass Satoshi anfing, sie zu hassen. Selbst in dem Moment, indem er sein Leben beenden wollte, hörte er nicht auf, diesen erbitterten Hass zu spüren.  
  
In Gedanken versunken rutsche der Junge beinahe aus und wäre hinunter gefallen. Langsam ging er einen Schritt zurück und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Auch, wenn Daisuke es niemals hören würde, wollte Satoshi diesen einen Satz endlich los werden.  
  
"Ich...", murmelte der Junge verunsichert. Doch er gab sich einen Ruck, ging wieder einen Schritt nach vorn und rief laut: "Ich liebe dich, Daisuke!!" Im gleichen Moment vernahm er ein Rascheln, drehte sich blitzschnell um und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Geschockt blickte er in Daisuke's verweintes und ebenfalls geschocktes Gesicht. "Sa... Satoshi... I-ich...", der Rothaarige war starr und er wollte auf seinen Freund zurennen, um ihm zu helfen, doch etwas hielt ihn auf. "Du wirst ihn nicht mehr retten können, Niwa!", spottete eine kalte Stimme.  
  
Verängstigt blickte Daisuke in das Gesicht eines blonden Engels... Nein, es war das Gesicht eines Dämonen, welcher sich durch seine Magie über dem Nichts halten konnte. "Niemand darf ihn haben, außer mir!", schrie er zornig und blickte den Kleineren hasserfüllt an, "Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich ihn in seinen Tod begleiten!" Langsam nahm er die Gestalt von Satoshi wieder an und lies ihn fallen. Tief viel der junge Hikari ins Meer und ein trauriges Lächeln zierte seinen gequälten Blick.  
  
"NEEEIIIN!!!", schrie Daisuke außer sich und wollte ihm hinterher, doch er konnte kaum noch laufen und fiel zu Boden. Er spürte, dass es Dark's Verdienst war. Der Meisterdieb legte schnell einen Bann über den Rothaarigen, der ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Geschockt lag er nun da und fing hilflos an zu weinen. "Warum...?", hauchte er leise und zittrig, "Warum hast du das nur gemach, Satoshi...?" Innerlich spürte er Dark's Trauer und Schuldgefühle, da er Satoshi nicht retten und Krad nicht aufhalten konnte und diese überkamen nun auch Daisuke.  
  
Durchnässt lag er bewegungslos auf der nassen Wiese und weinte verzweifelt. "Wa-warum... hast du mich...", schluchzte er, "Mich einfach so verlassen...? I-ich habe d-doch noch ge-gehört, wie du sagtest, d-dass du mi-mich liebst...Ha-hast du da etwa gelogen...? Dabei... Und dabei l-lie..." Daisuke weinte nun nur noch stärker und seine Augen brannten schon. Er atmete tief ein und schrie so laut, wie es ihm in seiner Lage gelang: "Ich liebe dich doch auch!!!"  
  
Einige Wochen vergingen. Polizisten aus der ganzen Stadt bekamen den Auftrag, einen vermissten Jungen zu suchen, doch sie fanden ihn nicht. Es gab keine Anhaltspunkte oder Spuren. Die Familie des Jungens war außer sich vor Sorge. Wurde er nun entführt oder ist er schon längst tot? Daran wollten sie gar nicht erst denken, aber so, wie sie ihren Jungen kannten, würde er niemals von zu Hause wegrennen.  
  
Aber niemand wusste, dass Daisuke ihm, den Jungen, den er über alles liebte, gefolgt war. Noch am gleichen Tag, an dem Satoshi starb, entschied der junge Niwa sich und beendete ebenfalls sein nun zerstörtes Leben.  
  
Die wenigen Blutspuren im Meer waren die letzten Erinnerungen an zwei zerstörte Leben, aber auch an einen gemeinsamen Tod zwei liebender Engel... 


End file.
